carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Centre Democrats
The new logo is great! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:15, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking about making this party euroskeptic. What do the rest of you think? (also, what happened to comments?) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:19, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :We've changed back to talk pages 'cause the majority of us prefers those over the comments. Echocho 08:41, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright. I don't think it was worth the hassle to change over, though. Anything on the euroskepticism? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:13, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I think it would make sense one of the parties being euroskeptic. Echocho 11:17, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes, I guess you can make this euroskeptic. Though I always thought that the conservative nationalists would be opposed instead of more centrist parties. HORTON11: • 14:59, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, normally parties like the CDU are not euroskeptic. The far-left and far-right parties are the ones that usually are, and there are some ones that are strong supporters of the freedom that are euroskeptic. But now that I think of it, I think that the FLP would be a better choice for that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:45, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Can I join you in this party, Sunkist. My character is Giovanni Spatola. Granero (talk) 05:18, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I think we need to come up with a reason for the disbandment of the party. Having a prime minister resign the premiership and leave the party should be survivable. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:39, October 12, 2017 (UTC) : Yeah, Happy just killed it off. horton11 11:48, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Proposals? Perhaps we should revive it (only if this can be done retroactively)? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:51, October 14, 2017 (UTC) : The party can definitely be revived, I won't oppose it. But it would have to be sometime post-the 2017 election. horton11 15:57, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Well, the issue is that it collapsed for no reason, so it should only be revived if it's retroactive. If you don't want to do that then we should make an explanation for its dissolution. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:59, October 14, 2017 (UTC) : Too much has gone on in the political landscape for CD to simply be reintroduced as if nothing happened. I can allow retroactivity on it up to a few months, perhaps seeing the GP implosion inspired its reformation? But if not we'll have to make a good dissolution section. horton11 16:06, October 14, 2017 (UTC) We can just change the political landscape in the past. I'm working on a proposal for the 1945-2009 era since the presidential elections, party article, etc. don't match up. I can't think of a good dissolution reason. Maybe the leadership tried to removed Helms so he and his supporters left for another party, and the remaining members ___________? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:26, October 14, 2017 (UTC) : Well I couldn't think of a reason as to why the GP would've collapsed in no time after years of a strong showing, and then "corruption scandal" was mentioned... horton11 16:29, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Considered that, but would be cliché with the GP scandal already existing, and the White Party scandal leading to their collapse in the eighties. My plan is for the White Party to have a collaborationist air after 1945, which causes the foundation of CDU. They then compete for conservative votes against the SDP and communists for leftists and the Liberals with CDU being more moderate. CD later appear because _______. I had them as Agrarian, though both CDU and the Whites would already be like that. Hmmm. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:41, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Oh, right. CD came from a Liberal split. So I guess CD would be aimed at less conservative ex-Liberal rural votes while more urban liberal voters went to FLP. Not quite sure how to make them more different from CDU though. Having a centre party like this is rather nordic. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:43, October 14, 2017 (UTC) : In the early years, at least, the Whites would be urban, rich and supported by the upper classes, while CDu would be backed by more catholic, rural and pooper people. Our centrist parties are focused on bridging the gap and are/were often kingmakers. horton11 17:00, October 14, 2017 (UTC) What do you think would be the policy differences between the Whites and CDU, as they would have been one party before Nazi occupation? What do you think of the proposal of accusations of collaborationism in the Whites causing the founding of CDU? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:06, October 14, 2017 (UTC) : Collaborationism could certainly be added somewhere, explaining why the whites would not form part of any government post-1945. horton11 17:08, October 14, 2017 (UTC) They won the presidency a couple times though, I assume they might go into coalition with the CDU? Or all those presidential election pages not canon. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:32, October 14, 2017 (UTC) :Post 1945, the only major position for the Whites was the presidency of Eugen Sherman. The last White government (see Prime Minister) was the 1936-39 Meier government. horton11 21:32, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Why did he win enough votes to get voted in? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:52, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Maybe you can change it to make Eugen Sherman instead CDU and not White Party?? Because its wierd for only one random position of the White Party after WWII, Traspes - Dianna Bartol 04:13, October 15, 2017 (UTC) : Could be a possibility. horton11 19:47, October 16, 2017 (UTC)